Goodbye
by hollyyberryy21
Summary: Nick, Stella, Joe and Kevin leave Macy to go on tour.  She decides it's time to change.    NACY
1. The One Where Macy Becomes a Popstar

_**Hiya everyone, I hope you enjoy this! I think this chapter will be quite short because all I want to do right now is get the story started. It's based in L.A at the beginning and I'm sorry if the characters are a little OCC! Unfortunately I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Jonas L.A … Yet.**_

"**Macy, I need to tell you something. It's important." Nick Lucas said as he stood in the middle of the kitchen where his other two brothers and their best friends Macy Misa and Stella Malone where now stood, chatting about which Jonas song they thought was the best. **

"**Can't it wait a minute Nick? I'm just trying to get these guys to agree that Your Biggest Fan is definitely the best Jonas song of all time" Macy replied, looking at Nick with the brown eyes he loved so much.**

"**MACY! We've told you! Your Biggest Fan doesn't count because it isn't a Jonas Song, only Nick performed it, which makes it a Nick song, me and Kev didn't participate in the writing or performing of that song, meaning your vote is invalid! You only like it because Nick sang it to you!" Joe complained**

"**Macy, it's really important. I need to talk to you right now" Nick said, his voice wavering slightly at the end.**

"…**Okay Nick. Is everything alright?" she said, confused at the change in Nicks attitude**

"**No, not really, let's go over here where we can talk privately" he said as he made his way over the sofa "Me, Kevin, Joe and Stella are leaving, we're going on tour and we won't be back for ages. You can't come with us" Nick whispered, his voice sounding hoarse and rough. **

"**What?" Macy said "Why?" **

"**I just don't think it's a good idea, you should probably go home to your family. We can't see each other anymore Macy. Pack your bags."**

That was the last time I saw Nick Jonas, or any of the Lucas brothers actually.

Since then, I've turned my life around. I'm no longer Macy Misa, The girlfriend on Nick Lucas and a crazed Jonas fan; I'm now a fully fledged musician. My single _Goodbye _comes out tomorrow, and my agent has just told me I will most likely be competing against the Jonas Brother's new song _Make it Right. _All I have to say about that is may the best man win.

I still haven't forgiven the Jonas Brothers or Stella for leaving me. I didn't even get a proper goodbye.

I still think about Nick all the time, but I know it's no use, he doesn't love me anymore. I'm not sure if he did at all really.

Tomorrow can't come soon enough, I'm performing at the Music of the Year awards next week, so winning an award or two and becoming number one in the charts would just be the best moment(s) of my life. I'll show them all that I can be just as good as them, If not better.

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**Sorry it isn't very long. I was just really wanting to get the first part up :D**


	2. The One Where Macy Sings Some Songs

_**Hello :) So, this is chapter two. I rushed it a bit and I couldn't decide what songs to make Macy sing so sorry if it isn't very good; I own nothing but the plotline **_

"Hello?" Macy said as she answered her shiny new Blackberry

"Hi Macy, its Steve" great, my manager, she thought.

"I've got some really good news so you better sit down!" Steve spluttered

"Erm…Okay, I'm sat. What is it?" She asked

"You've reached number one! Can you believe it! You've beaten the Jonas Brothers, Madonna and Selena Gomez!"

"EEEEEEEEEKKKK!" she shrieked down the phone "Oh My God, Oh My God!"

"AND Macy, you're performing your number one song and 2 more off your new album at the Entertainer of the year awards tomorrow at 15.00!"

"What? 15.00? That's in less than 24 hours! I can't do that" she choked

"You've done harder things than this. You're Macy Misa."

**Nicks POV**

I walked into the huge hall where Entertainer of the Year was being held with my brothers and Stella at my side. Stella was nattering on about something totally irrelevant and I was just trying to keep all of my anxiety and worry inside. Would I see Macy? Would she be coming? Even worse, would she speak to me?

My brothers and Stella looked just as worried, but I think that they were doing a better job at hiding it than I was.

Then I saw her.

She was stood there, holding a glass of red wine and looking breathtaking. She was just wearing a casual t-shirt, but she was still one of the prettiest girls I had ever laid eyes on **( .3/27534_116104081764665_4255_ A/N this is what I kind of imagined the top half looked like)**

She turned to look when she heard all of the fans screaming my name, but she didn't respond in any kind of way, more to the point, she turned around and walked off.

"Dude, Macy Misa just gave you the cold shoulder!" Kevin observed

"Shut Up! She probably didn't see me"

"WOULD MACY MISA PLEASE GO TO HER DRESSING ROOM, MACY MISA TO HER DRESSING ROOM!"

**Macys POV**

Oh God, I really don't feel like singing tonight. I just saw the brothers and Stella, it brought back all these feelings but I know I can't give in. I have to keep it all together for my own sake.

I got changed into a new outfit and walked backstage. The Lucas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Stella, Zac & Vanessa and a few other famous people where there and as soon as I walked in their mouths dropped open. I wasn't dressed up so I don't really understand what they were looking at.

"Wow, Macy you look amazing" Nick said **( ****./_8povPRYHJOo/Swd4XOvK9fI/AAAAAAAABXA/Jd0CprJTa2A/s1600/Cheryl+ )**

"Yeah, well, if you thought I was that pretty you wouldn't have dumped me to pursue your singing career would you?"

At this point everybody was looking at the floor and Nick has turned a dark shade of red.

"Mace! I've missed you sooo much, how've you been?" Stella exclaimed, taking the attention off Nick.

"Fine" Macy said as she made her way to the stage

* * *

"And now for our next star, MACY MISA! Macy will be singing two songs off her new album _The Hardest Times _and her new single _Goodbye. _Before we start Macy, will you answer a few questions for us?"

"Of course I will! What do you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, you've just appeared out of nowhere! Where did you come from?"

"I had always done a bit of singing and then something happened in my life which just made me think, you know what, I'm going to change, I'm going to make people see that you can do anything you want to do; life's too short to waste it on people who don't care about what YOU want in life and only care about themselves. I sent my demo tape around to a couple of agencies and luckily someone wrote to me saying that they wanted to represent me!" Macy explained.

"Wow, so you've been on a bit of a rollercoaster journey"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that ha-ha!" Macy laughed

"So, before you go on, did you write these songs about anyone in particular? Maybe someone from a certain boyband?"

"I'd prefer not to say who the songs are about. When you hear them I think you'll probably know."

"Okay! And with that, I give you Maaacyyy Misssaaaaa!"

**Nicks POV**

As soon as Macy took to the stage, I knew these songs where about me.

I guess the other guys knew too because Joe and Kevin came over and patted me on the back,

"Don't worry dude, they might not be about you."

Then she started to sing, and I knew they were:

"Okay everyone this one of the songs off my new album, and it's called _Because of You._ I hope you enjoy it!"

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Wow, Macy was good. How did I not know that? I'd heard her sing before and she really really was not good.

The audience was on their feet clapping and singing along, but I couldn't move.

"Nick? NICK?" Joe shouted "What's up? Can you hear me?"

"I hurt her Joe. I really hurt her. How can I expect her to forgive me if that's how much pain I caused her, nobody should be hurt like that!" Nick whispered, barely audible.

"Nick, there is nothing you could have done. You had to do that tour or your career would be over. OUR careers would be over. She has to understand that, and if she doesn't then I don't think she's the girl for you." Joe told him.

"Yeah Nick don't be so hard on yourself, I mean, she totally had the wrong shade of lipstick on!" informed Stella.

"No Stella, she looks gorgeous. She always did, she still does."

The guys and Stella stopped talking then. Macy had done a costume change and she now looked, if possible, even more beautiful. (.) she was barefoot and looked so calm and relaxed.

"Okay guys, so this is going to be the 2nd song of my new album! It's called _A Perfectly Good Heart _it only took me 3 hours to write this song as I was going through a bit of a rough patch and the inspiration just hit me, so I hope you enjoy it."

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_**[Repeat Chorus 1:]**_**  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_**[Chorus 2:]**_**  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:**_**[Repeat Chorus 1:]**_**  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe.  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me, but:

It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before?

"Thank you, now I'm going to perform my new single, it's called _Goodbye _and it would be really cool if you guys went out and bought it! This song means a lot to me and I hope you like it and appreciate it as much I do."

**I can honestly say,  
You've been on my mind since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind**

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playin'  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it any way  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember those simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye  
Ooh  
Goodbye

At this point tears were streaming down Macy's cheeks, all Nick wanted to do was hug her and never let go, but he knew deep down that it was too late for this now. She said a shaky thank you and goodbye and made her way off the stage.

**Macy's POV**

I really didn't understand why I was crying. I didn't have any family; my mum had gone to live in Spain with her new husband and their 3 children and my dad left before I had even learnt to say his name. I don't know who my Grandparents are; it never occurred to me that I should probably find out. It just felt alone.

I walked off stage, silent tears falling from my eyes

"MACY, are okay, what's wrong?" It was Stella. I really didn't feel like speaking to her, especially not now.

"Stella, I really don't want to speak to anyone. Especially not you!"

"Macy, I don't know what your problem is, I don't think I've done anything wrong and if I have I really wish you'd just tell me!"

"STELLA! YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE, YOU, NICK, KEVIN & JOE ARE THE ONLY FRIENDS I'VE EVER HAD! AND YOU LEFT ME! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I WENT TO 3 PHSYCOLOGISTS BECAUSE I COULDN'T SLEEP, I WOULDN'T LEAVE MY ROOM, AND I WOULDN'T EAT! I HAD NOBODY! AND WHEN I FINALLY STARTED GOING TO SCHOOL AGAIN, I FOUND OUT I'D FAILED ALL OF MY SUBJECTS DUE TO LACK OF ATTENDANCE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK IF I WANTED TO GO WITH YOU! .LEFT." at this point I was screaming and crying at the same time, whilst Stella & the brothers just looked shocked and upset at the same time.

"Macy, we thought you'd be happy for us, I mean, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity." Kevin explained.

"I understand that, but-"I started.

"Look Macy, how about you come around to our house later on and we talk, we'll all be there" Stella interrupted.

"I can't. I've got my own fashion label coming out soon. I have to stay at home and work on it." I told them, smoothing out my dress just so I didn't have to look at their pained expressions.

"What…you have your own fashion label? Before meeee!" Stella screeched at me

"Look Stella, Calm down" Kevin said trying to keep everything under control "How about we come around to your house then? That way you can't make up any excuses."

"I guess, that could work" I told them rooting around in my bag for a spare piece of paper to write down my address and number on. "This is my address and my number just in case you get lost. I'll be home around 7. You can't stay long"

"Alright" Joe said "See you then"

_Nick didn't say anything; he just nodded his head once and walked off. _

_**I was really proud of the plotline for this, but I don't think my writing does it justice. **_

_**I think as it went on I started to ramble on, so I think I'm going to start doing smaller chapter so that I don't repeat the same things over and over again ****Please Read&Review, I love them even more than I love Chocolate :D**_


	3. The One Where Macy Receives A Visit

**Chapter 3 is up ****I know I put a lot of outfits in my stories, but I really enjoy finding them, so you can ignore the page links if you want ****hope you enjoy ;)**

7.15pm

**Macy POV**

I got changed into some comfy sweatpants (/wp-content/uploads/2008/09/juicy_couture_velour_ **A/N I like to show what she's wearing just to set the scene ;)**) and settled down on my sofa, thinking about how dramatically my life had changed in the last 2 years. I had totally forgotten the Lucas Brothers and Stella where coming round, until the doorbell rang and awoke me from my daydream.

"Come in" I said as I slowly opened the door, unsure of what to say or how to act.

I lead the group into my living room, which was newly decorated seeing as how I had only just saved up enough money to rent this place, it was huge!

It had 7 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 3 en suites, 2 huge living rooms, a kitchen and dining room, and a studio where I could write songs and record my music. Granted it did feel very lonely at night time with all these spare rooms, but I loved the look on people's faces when I showed them around. Especially the walk in wardrobe, now that was just amazing; people actually paid me money to walk around in designer clothes so the wardrobe was kind of a necessity.

"Wow, nice place you have here!" Kevin said, his eyes opening to the size of saucepans.

"Thanks Kev; it took me ages to save up" I replied

"Huh" Joe coughed (**A/N hahaa, I'm really not sure how to write a cough)**

"Erm, sorry guys, I'm being rude; come into the living room"

I ushered them all into the big room and watched as they all became mesmerized.

The living room was probably the most expensive out of all of the rooms, it had a huge television and a 7 seater sofa down one wall a big white chandelier hung from the high ceiling and the walls where a light pink colour, whilst the carpets were pure white. I have to admit, it looked pretty amazing.

"So, you all made me invite you round. What do you want to speak to me about?" I said, keeping my voice perfectly even.

Nick hadn't spoke yet, but surprisingly he was the first to answer,

"We want to be friends with you again; I know we didn't really end on the best of terms so I was thinking maybe we could all go out to dinner sometime, tomorrow maybe?"

I didn't know whether to be happy or angry

"Wait, so what you're saying is that now I'm famous you want to be friends with me again!"

"If that's how you really feel Macy, then maybe it would be better if we weren't friends after all" Stella said, a hint of anger apparent in her voice.

The boys all looked uncomfortable as Macy and Stella continued their heated debate and slowly, Joe and Kevin shuffled towards Stella, leaving Nick stood in the middle of the two girls.

"We're not friends Stella! You left me, a best friend wouldn't do that; a best friend wouldn't just bail because she'd had a better offer from someone else" Macy sobbed, only stopping to wipe her nose on a handkerchief with the initial MM on.

"Look Macy, this was a bad idea; we shouldn't have come" Joe explained as he made his way to the door

"I'm coming too" Kevin said, confused at what was going on around him.

"Stella, you should go too, it's no use arguing and we aren't getting anywhere. Please, just leave" Macy said, getting up to open the door for the boys and Stella.

Once they'd all left, Macy flung herself down onto the sofa and popped Moulin Rouge into her DVD player. She had the volume turned up to the top on her humongous home cinema, because the weather outside was terrible. There was thunder and lightning, and the rain was pouring down from the huge black clouds in the sky. She was about halfway through her tub of Cookie Dough ice-cream when she heard a knock at the door. She nearly fell off the sofa with fright when she heard it, who would be calling in at this time of night? But she soon gained enough courage to find out.

She tiptoed towards the door, grabbing one of her many hockey sticks along the way. She held it up like a shield, feeling the draft from an open window somewhere. The big wooden door creaked as she slowly opened it to reveal the last person she'd expect to appear at her door on a dark, stormy night.

**I love reviews :) please tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**I'm pretty sure it's kind of obvious who's stood at the door, but you might not think so, so I left it as a cliffhanger :P**

**If you have any requests for the next chapter of anything, please just ask, and i'm sorry it's short :D but i think i'll probably be better uploading short chapters frequently rather than long chapters every 2weeks of something :) **


End file.
